


The First Time

by Totsacat



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, First Time, Lesbian Sex, its all very vanilla
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 16:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12708267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totsacat/pseuds/Totsacat
Summary: It's their final year at Luna Nova, and Akko and Diana decide to take their relationship to the next level. (no plot, just smut and fluff)





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> *crawls out of cave to throw smuff at yall*  
> (fixed some formatting issues)

Akko couldn’t believe what she just heard, Diana had just asked her if she wanted to have sex. Sex. _When did Diana get this forward?_ “Right here, right now?” She asked aloud, nervously laughing.

Sitting across from Akko was Diana herself, who at the moment refused to look Akko in the eyes, her face a deep scarlet. “Yes, that was what I was implying, unless you're uncomfortable with the idea, then forget I said anything.”

Akko frantically shook her hands in front of her before grabbing Diana’s shoulders, forcing her to look her in the eye, “No, that’s not it at all, it’s just…” she looked around in an almost comical manner, “what if Hannah or Barbra come back, it’s not like you have this room to yourself.”

Diana looked away from Akko again before murmuring something under her breath.

“Diana, I didn’t catch that. What did you say?” Akko took Diana’s hands in her own, giving them a reassuring squeeze.

“I said I sent them away! Asked them if I could have some privacy; I thought I was being subtle! But then they told me they’d ‘go the extra mile’ and sleepover with Avery’s team! Hannah even winked!” Diana cried out, obviously mortified.

Akko groaned, leaning into Diana’s shoulder. After a moment her muffled voice spoke up, “So they know we’re about to have sex?”

“I…am afraid so,” Diana sighed stroking Akko’s hair, calming both their nerves, “wait, so that means that you do- ?“

Akko nodded against Diana’s neck, wrapping her arms around the blonde. Turning her head, Akko began to kiss along Diana’s jawline, relishing in the slight hitch in Diana’s breathing. “Diana,” she whispered against the girl’s neck, her breath causing Diana to shiver, “you know I want you to be my first and only, so yeah, let’s do it.”

Diana hummed contently, lolling her head back as Akko continued to pepper her neck and jaw with kisses. Suddenly Akko gently bit down, coaxing a low moan out of Diana. She quickly licked the bite, soothing away the sting before she slowly pushed Diana further back onto the bed. Now sitting on top Diana, Akko took a moment to soak in the view. Below her Diana looked up, her cheeks flushed, and her chest rising and falling at a sporadic pace. And her eyes. Her eyes had a hungry glint that caused the growing heat in Akko’s core to pulse.

“Fuck, Diana,” she whined, grinding down on her girlfriend, “you're so gorgeous.”

Diana let out a whine of her own at the sudden contact, desperately tugging at Akko’s vest. “I want this off, now.”

Akko nodded, sitting back on Diana's hips, her hands fumbling with her tie. Diana groaned again at the new pressure. But she was growing impatient.

“Too slow,” she grunted. Shooting up she slung her arms around Akko’s neck, yanking her into a heated kiss. This wasn't their first kiss; it wasn't even their first passionate kiss, but it still felt different. It felt like every emotion they've ever felt for one another was being amplified through this one kiss, and Diana loved every second of it. And she loved it even more when Akko began to nibble at her lip. Diana prodded with her tongue, moving against Akkos teeth. In response she let Diana in, moaning as Diana began to kiss her deeper. The two fell into a steady rhythm until Akko had to pull away for air.

Resting her forehead against Diana's, Akko slowly ran her hands up and down Diana's back, her heart still beating in her chest, “wow,” she chuckled, brushing her nose with Diana’s.

Diana couldn't help but laugh at this, pulling Akko in for a quick kiss before swinging them both around, pinning the smaller girl under her in one swift motion. Leaning down right at Akko’s ear she purred out, “I told you, too slow.”  
She pushed her knee between Akko’s legs, enjoying the instant reaction she got out of Akko. She barely had to move, as Akko eagerly brought her hips up, desperately grinding into Diana.

"Pl-please Dianaa,” gasped Akko, who hadn't stopped rolling her hips into Diana's thigh. The blonde hummed feigning disinterest as she instead began to unbutton Akko’s shirt, stopping to quickly kiss her now exposed collarbone.

Diana pulled Akko’s vest and shirt off, but she paused at the bra. She looked away for a moment, her face flushing a deeper red than before. Sitting back, Diana took a deep breath, “Forgive me, I just, I need a moment.”

Akko squirmed at the loss of contact, but she didn't complain, Diana was one to overthink things, and she knew if she herself stopped to think about what was currently going down, she would have short-circuited by now. So instead she gently ran her hands up and down Diana's thighs, in what she hoped was a soothing manner, “Do you want to stop?” Akko asked hesitantly.

Diana shook her head, “No, no, absolutely not, it's just...,” Diana sighed, running her fingers through Akkos hair, “we’ve been together for nearly two years, and I would be lying if I said I hadn't thought about this...often. For it to be finally happening, it's just so...overwhelming.”

Akko smiled up at her lover, “I know exactly what you mean.” She took Diana’s hands, leaned up some, and gently guided them to her bra clasp, “That's why we’re in this together.” She watched a renewed determination fill Diana's eyes, with a small nod, she quickly unhooked Akko’s bra, peeling off the layer.

“Ancestors,” Diana murmured, her eyes raking over Akko’s exposed chest with an intense desire. She cupped one of Akko's breasts, and swiped her thumb over the perked nipple, causing a sharp intake of breath. Diana felt satisfied with the result, and bent down, taking the other nipple in her mouth. Akko clasped her hand over her mouth, a strangled moan escaping her lips as Diana's hot tongue rolled it around. Diana brought one hand up to the currently ignored breast and squeezed it in her hand, making sure to tease that nipple as well. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of Akko's moans, a melody that Diana quite enjoyed.

With a wet pop, she let go of the nipple she had been sucking on. Rising up to kiss Akko fully again, she felt Akko smile against her lips, and couldn't help do the same.  
After a moment, Diana started to slide her free hand down Akko’s toned stomach. Stopping at Akko’s waistband, Diana looked up, silently asking for permission, and she found it in Akkos eyes. Diana slipped her hand under Akkos waistband when-

“Wait.”

Diana froze, mentally panicking. Did she cross a boundary?

“I... can you take your clothes off too?” she finished, her voice a little sheepish.

Diana let go of her breath, letting her head drop onto Akko’s chest. She lifted up to give Akko a quick peck on the cheek. “Why bother teasing you when you do that for me?” She sat up all the way. “But of course I will Akko.”

Aware of Akko's eyes following her every move, Diana slowly began to undress. She took note of Akko slipping onto her native tongue as she got to her bra - she would have to remember to ask about that later. In one motion she wiggled out of both her skirt and pants. She was now completely bared to Akko. For some reason she thought she would feel some sort of embarrassment, yet all she felt was love.

“Better?”

Akko could only nod. Needly dragging Diana back down to her, she captured her lips in another kiss, her muscles involuntarily twitching as Diana ran her hands up and down her sides.

“I love you.” she murmured into Diana's mouth.

Diana pulled away, giving Akko a light kiss on the nose. “I love you too.”

She hooked her thumbs under Akkos waistband, and with Akko’s help, she pulled both her skirt and underwear down, tossing them to the side. She leaned back to take a moment to look at Akko in her entirety. “I’m speechless,” she murmured in awe.

“In a good way right?” Akko laughed shifting awkwardly underneath her girlfriend.

“Absolutely.” Diana purred burrowing her face into the crook of Akko's neck, her hand once more sliding towards her goal.

With a quick nip of Akko's neck, Diana gently began to grind the palm of her hand into Akko’s mound, reveling in the groans and whimpers that she coaxed out of her.

“Dianaaa” huffed Akko, “quit-quit being such a tease!”

“Hm, I wouldn't call that being a tease,” Diana chuckled as she started to swirl her fingers through Akko’s glistening folds.

“Dianaaaaa!” Akko half moaned half whined.

Diana hummed in satisfaction as her thumb brushed over Akko’s clit, causing the smaller girl to instantly buck her hips up.

“Akko,” Diana murmured nipping at the girl's jaw, “you're so wet.”

“Don't - don’t just say that!” Akko hissed

“Apologizes, but am I not allowed to take pride in the fact that I did that?” Another brush along her clit, another jerk of her hips.

“Fi-ine, but take pride after you actually do something!”

And then it was like a switch had been flipped.

Diana took Akko's clit between her thumb and index finger and began to roll it around. The room was once more filled with Akko’s moans, only this time there was a much more obvious desperation. She was already so close.

Diana would occasionally dip a finger lower into Akko’s heat, collecting a bit of her wetness to help as she continued to massage her. Each time would drive Akko mad, and eventually, she couldn't take it anymore. It was on Diana's third time doing so when Akko’s hand shot down, grabbed Diana's wrist, and pushed her finger all the way into her. It went in with nearly no resistance, yet Akko couldn't help but cry out.

“Sorry, but I need...more,” the girl panted after gathering her bearings. She would have been embarrassed to say that only minutes ago but right now she didn't care, she just needed Diana.

To Diana’s credit, she didn't even pause. She gave Akko a hard kiss and immediately began to curl her finger inside her, adding pressure to the top of her walls. Then, after a moment, she slowly began to push in and out, picking up a rhythm, lewd sounds filling the room. Well, lewder than the ones already in the air.

While Diana continued to pump her finger, Akko began to claw at her shoulders and back, pressing her body into Diana's as tightly as she could.

“Diana, Di-, I'm,” Akko struggled to get her words out as the pressure in her core grew.

Diana added another finger and Akko crumbled. As her walls clamped down around Diana’s fingers, she let out a small cry, her vision going white for a moment. Feeling the wave of wetness hitting her palm that signified Akkos’ peak, Diana started to slow her hand down to only curling her fingers gently, letting Akko ride out her orgasm until she pulled her hand away. She could feel Akko shudder from the loss.

Akko pulled Diana into a tight hug, murmuring something into the crook of the blonde's neck. Diana chuckled; her girlfriend was just too cute.

“I’m sorry love, but I didn't quite catch that.” Diana didn’t hide the amusement in her voice.

Akko groaned, pushing Diana away some but refused to look her in the eyes, her face now flushed with embarrassment instead of lust. Diana shifted from amusement to concern in a heartbeat.

“Akko, what’s-”

“I said I came too fast! Didn't I!” Akko practically yelled, embarrassment radiating off of her.

Diana bit back a laugh as she rolled off Akko, extending her arms for Akko to snuggle up to her.

“Dear, it doesn’t matter how long you took, what matters is if you felt good.”

Akko sighed, falling into Diana’s embrace, humming contently as Diana began to massage little circles into her back  
“Yeah, it felt really really good Diana...it’s just all the sites said-“

“Sites?”

Busted.

Akko squirmed uncomfortably, wishing she was somewhere, anywhere else, but Diana had her in a vice grip and was still waiting for an answer, looking at her with her curious, big, blue, perfect eyes

Argh

“I... might have tried to do some research”

“Oh Akko, we don’t need strangers telling us how to do this, just ourselves, and if anything, I took it as a compliment to my handiwork”

“Your hands were definitely working that’s for sure.”

Diana tried to hold back a giggle, but that one turned into many and in turn caused Akko burst into a bubbly laugh as well. The two continued to laugh as they clung tightly to one another.

After a few minutes of giggling, Diana took a calming breath, then she rested her forehead against Akko’s

“By the nine, I love you” she breathed, so quiet, Akko almost didn’t catch it

“And I love you too” replied the small witch, nuzzling Diana’s nose with her own.

A comfortable silence fell over the room as the two girls listened to the others heartbeat and soft breathing. They would have been content to slip off into sleep if Akko hadn’t remembered something.

“Diana, what about you?”

Diana hummed nonchalantly, her eyes still closed.

Akko pouted, sitting up despite her girlfriends grumblings. “You were ready to let me completely forget about your turn! That’s not fair!”

“For you or me” Diana mused, a smile forming on her lips as Akko’s hands began to wander along her sides. She felt the butterflies in her stomach again; the buzz of excitement was back, same as before the night begun.

“For us!” Akko cried out, coming in for a sloppy kiss. -

Diana barely had time to open her mouth to deepen it before Akko pulled away again.

“A-Akko, what are you doing?”

The girl in question had rolled away from Diana completely and was scooting up to the headboard.

“I know you said not to listen to strangers on the internet, but I think you're really going to like this.” She motioned for Diana to straddle her hips. The witch obliged with only slight confusion.

When her core touched Akko’s bare skin she realized just how wet she still was, and judging by the soft moan that escaped the girl’s lips, she noticed it too.

“I can’t believe you were just going to ignore that,” grumbled Akko from below, running her hands up Diana’s stomach, tracing them along her curves, then over her hips till they cupped Diana’s round rear. She gave a gentle squeeze then started pushing Diana up her torso.

“Oh,” Diana murmured, finally realizing what Akko had in mind. “Oh my,” she gasped even louder, her mind jumping ahead a few minutes.

Now that she knew what Akko intended, she went the rest the way without any coaxing. After a minute of shuffling, a yelp of pain, then a sheepish apology over a misplaced knee, Akko was met with the stunning view of Diana kneeling over her, supple thighs on either side of her head.

“Wow,” Akko breathed, “a girl could get used to a view like this.”

Diana looked away, her face burning. She quickly glanced down to see Akko looking back up with love and desire radiating off her, and while incredibly hot, it made Diana a bit bashful. Biting her cheek she asked, “Is this alright? I’m not going to hurt you am I?”  
Akko laughed as she ran her hands up and down Diana's thighs reassuringly, “Trust me Diana.”

And so she did.

Diana slowly lowered her hips down to Akko’s waiting mouth; so slow in fact that she could feel herself dripping from want. If this was anyone other than Akko, she’d be mortified, though it would never be happening with anyone other than Akko.

Her musing was cut short with a broad stroke of Akko’s tongue across her folds, eliciting a strangled moan.

_It is unbecoming to make such crude noises_ \- Another stroke, this time with more pressure. Oh _blast it!_ Her next moan was louder and unrestrained as she threw her head back in bliss. She began to rock her hips, needing more friction, her hands shooting out to the headboard for support.

And Akko, bless that enthusiastic little witch, she knew exactly what Diana wanted. She grabbed Diana’s hips and pulled her down in time with her own rocking, intensifying everything.

Akko continued with her broad strokes, lapping up the wetness practically pouring over her. Each stroke making Diana moan deeper than the last. Occasionally Akko would stop to push her tongue into Diana’s entrance, causing the girl above to take a shuddering breath.

Then Akko shifted her focus on to Diana’s clit, gently taking it in her mouth. Diana’s hands dug into the headboard as she grinded down hard on Akko’s face, her hips beginning to buckle wildly as her lover continued to roll her clit around in her mouth.

Diana’s breath came out in ragged pants as she continued to rock on Akko. The pressure that had been building from the moment she had straddled Akko was coming to a head. She felt herself tipping over.

Up until this point, she had been unable to speak any actual words, but she wanted, no, needed to tell Akko how close she was.

”Ak-Akko, I,”

Ok so maybe all she could get out was her name. -

“Akkoo!” she moaned Akko’s name as she came, her thighs clamping around Akko’s head, one hand tangling itself in Akko’s long brown hair.

Diana continued to mewl softly as the waves of pleasure began to subside. When she felt stable enough, she carefully climbed down Akko, snuggling into her girlfriend who started to pet her hair.

“You...taste amazing,” whispered Akko, as if speaking any louder would shatter the calm. “Sound amazing too. And look...feel, just, overall, you’re amazing Diana.”

The girl buried her face in Akko's neck, embarrassed by the sudden overflow of praise. “Shouldn't I be the one showering my incredible girlfriend in praises?” she murmured, her breath tickling Akko.

“I don't think I would mind if you did,” the Japanese girl chuckled.

Diana placed a small kiss on Akko’s jaw, “Well, that was absolutely mind-blowing. You, were mind-blowing.”

Akko hummed, warping her arms around Diana, “I can't believe we waited this long, it was perfect.”

“It was perfect because we waited. If we tried any sooner, one or both of us would have been uncomfortable.” Diana lectured in a good-natured voice, tilting her head to look Akko in the eyes.

Akko giggled, pulling Diana in for a quick kiss, “Why are you always right?”

“I’m not al-” she was cut off with another, longer kiss that she immediately melted into. Shivering as she tasted herself on Akko’s lips, Diana started to deepen the kiss when Akko let out a loud yawn.

“Eheh...sorry.”

Diana could only shake her head in amusement at her silly little girlfriend as she motioned for her to climb under the covers with her. Once they were properly snuggled back together, Diana in Akko’s arms, the two looked to each other one last time for the night

“Oyasumi Akko, aishite imasu.”

“Good night Diana, I love you too.”

A comfortable silence fell over the couple as sleep crept over them until Akko had a thought:

“So we are definitely doing that again, right? Soonish too hopefully?”

“Without a doubt. Now good night dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> so, despite what that ending may have suggested, I don't really have any plans on doing more smut writings, maaaaybe a chariox thing, but we'll see, I have a few other non-explicit projects I'm working on (including the part two of the date night, so be on the lookout for those), comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
